Lulu/Trivia
General * Lulu is the first champion to: ** Be announced directly through an 'Art Spotlight'. ** Be available for play on the PBE before her official release. ** Have her own login screen and dedicated theme. * Lulu was the last champion to release with 2 skins alongside her Classic one. * , , , and are the only abilities in the game that can affect themselves, allies, and enemies. * Lulu's abilities grant debuffs whose text changes depending if her target is an ally or an enemy. ** Using on an enemy will grant them a debuff reading 'Hey! Listen!' referencing from . ** In chat, the enemy player's champion name is replaced by , , , or when affected by .Lulu's W changes the champion name in the chat * Lulu is the diminutive of real-life Germanic name-element "loud > famous".Orel, V. A Handbook of Germanic Etymology, p. 178 ** is the diminutive of in Northwest European folklores (cf. spook). Development * Lulu is voiced by Faye Mata. * Lulu's production name was Waena the Suppordle (a Support + Yordle ).Grumpy Monkey reveals Lulu's previous name Quotes * might be referencing from ("Did everything just taste purple for a second?") * In Polish localization she says "Po oczach ich, , po oczach!" ("Go for the eyes, Pix, for the eyes!") referencing and from . Skins ; * She might be referencing from . * turns her enemies into two tailed squirrels known as Squills. ; * She might have been inspired by . * She might be referencing . * Her eyes feature . * turns her enemies into . ; * She might have been inspired by . * She might be referencing the from . * turns her enemies into black kittens. ; * She might be referencing . * turns into a small dragon resembling . * turns her enemies into hatchling dragons. ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2013 along with: ** ** * She was conceived after 'Freezing Blizzard Lulu' by 'CelestialBird' / 'Cirath' * turns into a winged . ** This winged is featured in the Pixel Poro minigame. * A in the background sports a mustache (later revealed to be a teaser for ). * turns her enemies into snowmen. ; * She might be referencing and . * turns her enemies into baby seals. * turns into a . * shoots gusts of water. * sprouts sand castles from the ground. * She has different chroma hat designs. ** Her Citrine chroma is a reference to . ** Her Rose Quartz chroma shares a similar hat motif and color scheme with , most specifically her emblem in the . ** Her Peridot chroma turns into a cactus. ** Her Sandstone chroma color scheme could be a reference to . ; * She references the genre of . * turns into a flying magical familiar. Possibly a reference to from . * turns her enemies into green winged slimes. If is used on a Star Guardian ally, they'll go into their new flying homeguard animation. * It is the first Lulu skin without her signature oversized hat. ; * She is wearing pajamas designed after her medium, Pix. * The party is playing Mechs vs. Minions. * The bookshelf features: ** A group portrait of team, notably her and . ** The Sword and the Sabre, a book also seen within the Odyssey universe. ; ** * This skin was released along with: ** ** * is called Aurelion Smol, and has the appearance and similar name to . Relations * Lulu would be likely to make friends with based on their kind and playful nature. * Lulu likes both and , but she sometime finds them too serious for her liking. * had encountered both Lulu and , fought and fled from them during his return trip from Basilich to Noxus Prime. * Lulu may have had a quirky encounter with at some point. * In the old lore, Lulu is a friend of . Their connection in the new lore is left unambiguous. ** This might have been Riot's response to a fanfiction thread about their misadventures. According to Rivini (its author), Riot officially made them friends, AFTER the thread was created. Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Snowdown Showdown Category:2015 Pool Party